1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to a passive component of a capacitor and/or an inductor and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, some passive components, for example resistors, capacitors or inductors, etc. are disposed around active components of chips for electric energy storage or electric energy release from circuits to adjust the stability of current. The capacitors consist of two electrodes and a dielectric layer between the two electrodes. The inductors are usually spiral inductors.
The conventional capacitors and inductors can be fabricated on a print circuit board (PCB) for a chip package. The dielectric layer of the conventional capacitor is usually made from polymer, such that a high quality factor (Q) of the capacitors can be achieved. However, the capacitance density of the conventional capacitor is reduced thereby. Although a polymer of high dielectric constant can be used for the dielectric layer of capacitor to enhance the capacitance density thereof, the polymer of high dielectric constant is expensive and the fabrication processes of using the polymer of high dielectric constant is not easy.
Thus, an electronic device with a new structure, designed to achieve a high capacitance density and/or a high quality factor (Q) is desired.